totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dni 37-40 (6. Nominacje)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: 'Przez cały poprzedni tydzień ciągle coś się działo w domu Wielkiego Brata. Uczestnicy zmierzyli się w drużynowym zadaniu, którego zwycięzcy otrzymali immunitet, natomiast przegrani zostali automatycznie nominowani. W międzyczasie pożegnaliśmy się z Andrew, który zdobył najwięcej głosów od pozostałych domowników. Następnie odbyło się zadanie zakupowe. Mieszkańcy domu zdobyli połowę luksusowego budżetu na zakupy, ale w ramach małego twistu tylko Vicey mogła zdecydować, co wszyscy dostaną na następny tydzień. Nie wybrała zbyt mądrze, co wywołało kolejną dużą kłótnię między kilkoma osobami. W ostateczności widzowie zdecydowali, że to koniec przygody z programem dla Catherine i Vicey. Zostało dziewięciu uczestników i już niedługo odbędą się następne nominacje. Kto tym razem będzie zagrożony eliminacją? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 37 ''10.12: Wszyscy uczestnicy już nie spali i rozeszli się w różne miejsca w domu. Brooke, Keira, Joey i Vivian robili sobie śniadanie. 'Keira: '''Nadal trudno mi uwierzyć w to, że Cathi i Vicey wczoraj odpadły… '''Vivian: '''Cóż, wolałabym, żeby to Rydera już tutaj nie było, ale i tak nie narzekam na taką eliminację. '''Brooke: '''Ja się bardzo cieszę, ale to raczej nie jest żadne zaskoczenie. '''Joey: '''Najzabawniejsze jest to, że chwilę wcześniej Vicey kupiła nam mnóstwo słodyczy sądząc, że będzie miała jeszcze sporo czasu na zjedzenie ich. '''Brooke: '''Ona na serio jest głupia, jeśli była pewna, że będzie bezpieczna. A sądziłam, że to Catherine jest tą głupszą siostrą… '''Keira: '''Nie jest wam ani trochę przykro, że już ich nie ma? '''Brooke: '''Nie. '''Joey: '''No może trochę… '''Vivian: '''Różnie to z nimi bywało, ale w ostateczności nie były aż takie straszne… ''W tym samym czasie nieco przygnębiona Angelika spędzała w samotności czas w ogrodzie. Po chwili dołączył do niej Ryder. 'Ryder: '''Nadal jesteś w kiepskim nastroju? '''Angelika: '''Tak… Szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewałam się tego. Teraz jesteś tu już jedyną bliską mi osobą… '''Ryder: '''Poradzisz sobie bez nich. Zresztą obiecałaś im, że wygrasz dla nich ten program, pamiętasz? '''Angelika: '''Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Zrobię wszystko, żeby wygrać. '''Ryder: '''I bardzo dobrze! Może nawet oboje znajdziemy się w finałowej dwójce? '''Angelika: '''Byłoby super. <3 I jeśli się postaramy, to na pewno będzie możliwe. '''Ryder: '''Widzisz, od razu poprawił ci się humor. ^^ '''Angelika: '''No w sumie… Dzięki. ^^ ''Angelika i Ryder przytulili się. 13.56: Uczestnicy byli w trakcie jedzenia obiadu. Po raz kolejny panowała dosyć niezręczna cisza. 'Philip: '''Może jednak o czymś pogadamy? Ta cisza jest przygnębiająca… '''Brooke: '''Niektórzy chyba nie chcą się odzywać, bo ktoś ich znowu może skrytykować… ''Brooke spojrzała się w stronę Angeliki, która jedynie posłała jej wrogie spojrzenie. 'Philip: '''No to niech nikt nikogo teraz nie krytykuje i zamiast tego moglibyśmy w końcu wszyscy razem spędzić miło trochę czasu. '''Vivian: '''Lol, to chyba nie jest możliwe. '''Joey: '''Wystarczy powstrzymać się chwilowo od kłótni. Czy to aż takie trudne? '''Vivian: '''Zależy dla kogo… ''Angelika wyglądała na coraz bardziej wkurzoną, bo domyśliła się, że znowu chodzi o nią, gdy kilka osób zerknęło w jej stronę. 'Angelika: '''Dobra, widzę, że psuję wam tu „miłe chwile” i najwidoczniej wszyscy uważacie, że to ja jestem powodem każdej kłótni, więc pójdę sobie, żebyście mogli poudawać szczęśliwą rodzinkę. ''Angelika wstała, wzięła swój talerz z jedzeniem i poszła do sypialni. 'Vivian: '''Lol, przecież nikt nawet teraz o niej nie wspomniał. '''Ryder: '''To chyba oczywiste, że przed chwilą to właśnie ją mieliście na myśli. ''Ryder również wstał i poszedł ze swoim talerzem do sypialni. 'Philip: '''No i to by było na tyle ze wspólnego spędzania czasu… '''Joey: '''Nadal jest nas tutaj dosyć sporo, więc nie jest tak źle. '''Brooke: '''Tak czy inaczej to prawda, że Angelika jest głównym powodem zepsutej atmosfery w domu. '''Vivian: '''Zwłaszcza, że nie ma już sióstr i teraz wina spada na nią. Ale nie zapominajmy, że Ryder też lubi tutaj namieszać. '''Philip: '''Okej, może już zostawmy ten temat… '''Keira: '''Więc… Macie jakieś pomysły na to, co moglibyśmy wspólnie porobić? '''Allie: '''Może urządzimy ślub? <3 '''Brooke: 'Ślub? 'Allie: '''No… Mój i Jaydena. <3 '''Jayden: '''Co? To ma być żart, tak? '''Allie: '''Jaki żart? Ja mówię poważnie! '''Jayden: '''Chyba zapomniałaś o tym, że ślubu nie można tak od razu zrobić… '''Allie: '''No dobra, najpierw możemy zająć się planowaniem… '''Joey: '''To może zamiast ślubu urządzimy zwykłą imprezę? '''Philip: '''Cóż, bez muzyki równie dobrze będziemy mogli posiedzieć w salonie i pogadać tak jak teraz… '''Keira: '''Tak też powinno być fajnie. ^^ '''Vivian: '''Yolo, w sumie nie zaszkodziłoby wieczorem spędzić razem trochę czasu. Oczywiście te dwie osoby, które sobie poszły, nie muszą być wtedy obecne… '''Philip: '''Spoko, w takim razie możemy spróbować. Najwyżej rozejdziemy się zanim przypadkiem wybuchnie kolejna kłótnia… ''17.28: Allie i Jayden spędzali razem czas w kuchni. 'Allie: '''No to zacznijmy w końcu planować nasz ślub! Tylko najpierw powiedz mi co w ogóle możemy zaplanować, bo przecież jesteśmy zamknięci w tym domu i zbyt dużo nie zrobimy… '''Jayden: '''Myślałem, że to był tylko chwilowy żart… '''Allie: '''Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie żartowałam? Założenie rodziny to bardzo poważna sprawa! '''Jayden: '''Czy nie widzisz, że jest to już lekka przesada? '''Allie: '''Mówisz tak jakby nasz związek nic dla ciebie nie znaczył… '''Jayden: '''Jaki związek? Nie jesteśmy parą! '''Allie: '''Co? Zrywasz ze mną?! ''Allie wyglądała jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać, przez co Jayden zrobił się nieco zakłopotany. 'Jayden: '''Nie zrywam, bo… ''W tym samym momencie Allie znowu zrobiła się radosna i nie dała nawet dokończyć zdania Jaydenowi. 'Allie: '''Uff, już się bałam! Nie mów mi więcej takich rzeczy, okej? '''Jayden: '''Nie będę musiał tego mówić, jeśli zrozumiesz, że do tej pory byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi… '''Allie: '''Czyli uważasz, że wymyśliłam sobie to wszystko? Nawet jeśli już mi się takie coś zdarzyło, to nie znaczy, że teraz też tak jest! Poza tym ja i tak wiem, że w końcu zrozumiesz, że ty też mnie kochasz! <3 Więc skoro tak bardzo chcesz, to zacznę cierpliwie czekać na twoją miłość. <3 Tylko następnym razem przypomnij mi zanim znowu o tym zapomnę. ^^ No chyba że już przestaniesz zgrywać takiego niedostępnego. <3 '''Jayden: '''Eee, spoko… '''Allie: '''Cieszę się, że tak doskonale się rozumiemy. <3 ''Allie przytuliła Jaydena, który cały czas wyglądał na zmieszanego. 20.06: Tak jak zostało wcześniej ustalone, wszyscy z wyjątkiem Angeliki i Rydera zgromadzili się w salonie, żeby spędzić wspólnie czas w miłej atmosferze. 'Vivian: '''Lol, więc co teraz robimy? '''Keira: '''Może ktoś ma jakiś fajny pomysł? '''Joey: '''Jesteśmy tu już tak długo, a niektórzy wciąż ledwie się znają, dlatego moglibyśmy to zmienić… '''Allie: '''Ja doskonale znam Jaydena! '''Jayden: '''Tak? Więc skąd pochodzę? '''Allie: '''Yyy… '''Jayden: '''Nie wiesz, prawda? '''Allie: '''Wiem! Tylko wyleciało mi to z głowy… Przecież wiesz, że mam kiepską pamięć! ''W tym momencie do salonu weszli Ryder i Angelika. 'Ryder: '''Co to za zgromadzenie? '''Angelika: '''Ktoś urządził lamerską imprezę i postanowił nas nie zapraszać? '''Vivian: '''W sumie to tak, nikt was tutaj nie chciał. '''Philip: '''Ja nie mam nic przeciwko tej dwójce… '''Ryder: '''Najwidoczniej jesteś jedyną osobą, która tak uważa. '''Angelika: '''I tak nie chciałabym z wami wszystkimi przebywać tyle czasu w jednym miejscu. '''Brooke: '''Dobra, więc możesz już iść i nam nie przeszkadzać. '''Angelika: '''Za kogo ty się uważasz, żeby mnie stąd wyganiać? Będę robić co mi się podoba! '''Joey: '''Okej, chyba jednak dzisiaj nic z tego nie wyjdzie… '''Keira: '''A miało być tak bardzo kawaii… ''Kilka osób wstało i rozeszło się w różne miejsca. 'Brooke: '''Jak zwykle Angelika wszystko nam zepsuła… '''Angelika: '''Wygląda na to, że to moja specjalność. '''Vivian: '''Ja na twoim miejscu zaczęłabym się martwić, skoro ludzie idą sobie tylko ze względu na twoją obecność w pomieszczeniu… '''Angelika: '''A co mnie to obchodzi? To już ich problem. ''Vivian wstała i zaczęła iść w stronę pokoju zwierzeń. 'Vivian: '(pod nosem) Niedługo ty też możesz mieć problem… Po chwili Vivian znalazła się w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Vivian: '''Mam już dosyć Angeliki. Ona chyba na serio czerpie przyjemność z bycia tą „złą”. Lol, czy ona w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób tylko pogarsza swoją sytuację? No chyba że doskonale wie, że będzie nominowana i nawet nie chce jej się tego zmieniać… Cóż, tym lepiej dla mnie. ^^ ''Do końca dnia nie wydarzyło się już nic szczególnego. Wiele osób unikało Angeliki i Rydera, żeby nie doszło do kolejnych nieprzyjemnych sytuacji, więc w ostateczności dzień zakończył się w miarę spokojnie. Dzień 38 9.09: Brooke i Jayden obudzili się jako pierwsi i żeby nie przeszkadzać innym, postanowili posiedzieć trochę w ogrodzie. 'Brooke: '''Chciałabym spędzić tutaj chociaż jeden spokojny dzień… '''Jayden: '''Do tej pory żaden nie był dla ciebie spokojny? '''Brooke: '''Nie do końca, bo niemal zawsze stanie się coś, co chociaż trochę zepsuje mi humor. Oczywiście spodziewałam się tego zanim wszyscy wprowadziliśmy się do tego domu, ale jednak przydałby mi się czasem jakiś porządny wypoczynek. '''Jayden: '''Myślę, że każdy by tego chciał. Ja na przykład nie narzekałbym, gdyby czasem kamery przestałyby obserwować nas chociaż na kilka godzin. '''Brooke: '''Mi kamery tak bardzo nie przeszkadzają, ale od tego w sumie też można by odpocząć raz na jakiś czas. ''W tym momencie do ogrodu weszła Keira. 'Keira: '''Hejka, o czym rozmawiacie? '''Jayden: '''O tym, że od czasu do czasu przydałoby nam się tutaj trochę prywatności. '''Keira: '''Tak, zgadzam się z tym. Ale na ogół staram się nie myśleć o tym, że kamery ciągle nas obserwują… '''Brooke: '''Ja tak samo, dlatego nie jest to dla mnie jakiś wielki problem. O wiele bardziej przejmuję się nadchodzącymi nominacjami… '''Keira: '''Może tym razem nie będziesz nominowana. Myślę, że teraz lubi cię więcej osób niż na początku. ^^ '''Brooke: '''Dzięki, ale i tak raczej nigdy nie będę czuć się bezpiecznie podczas nominacji czy eliminacji. '''Jayden: '''Cóż, w sumie zdążyliśmy już zauważyć, że zbyt pewne siebie osoby odpadają z gry… Oczywiście nie wszyscy wyeliminowani tacy byli, ale na przykład Vicey i Andrew uważali, że nic im nie grozi, a jednak odpadli. '''Keira: '''Racja… '''Brooke: '''Tutaj po prostu nikt nigdy nie jest na 100% bezpieczny. Nawet jeśli niektórzy nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy… ''W międzyczasie Ryder również się obudził i po chwili postanowił pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Ryder: '''Szczerze mówiąc od niedawna czuję się tu trochę odtrącony. Wiem że spędzam mnóstwo czasu z Angelą, ale to nie powinien być powód do tego, żeby się ode mnie odwracać. Na dodatek zaraz będziemy nominować, a ja nie chciałbym być znowu zagrożony. Chyba nie zaszkodzi, jeśli dzisiaj będę dla wszystkich jak najmilszy… Nawet dla Vivian. ''12.44: Vivian starała się porozmawiać trochę o strategii z Allie, gdy obydwie akurat przebywały same w sypialni. 'Vivian: '''Musimy mieć pewność, że będziemy w tym tygodniu bezpieczne. A zwłaszcza ja, bo tobie raczej nic nie grozi. '''Allie: '''Ale przecież obydwie jesteśmy takie fajne, że nie powinnyśmy odpaść! '''Vivian: '''Nigdy nie wiadomo co nas może spotkać… Już straciłyśmy Maddie. Myślę, że powinnyśmy utworzyć jakiś dodatkowy sojusz z kilkoma osobami. Tak na wszelki wypadek. '''Allie: '''To ja wybieram Jaydena! No chyba że nie będzie chciał… Bo przecież ślubu nie chciał… '''Vivian: '''Lol, ślub i sojusz to nie to samo… Powinien się zgodzić. Możemy porozmawiać też o tym z Joeyem, Keirą i Brooke. '''Allie: '''O moim ślubie? '''Vivian: '''Nie, o założeniu sojuszu… Z tyloma osobami powinnyśmy być bezpieczne. ^^ ''W tym momencie do sypialni wszedł Ryder i z uśmiechem spojrzał się na dziewczyny. 'Ryder: '''Co tam u was? '''Vivian: '''Lol, a od kiedy cię to interesuje? '''Ryder: '''No… Od zawsze. ^^ '''Vivian: '''Tak, jasne… Lepiej od razu gadaj czego od nas chcesz. '''Ryder: '''Pff, niczego. Po prostu jestem dla was miły, ale wy chyba tego nie doceniacie. '''Allie: '''Ja już nawet nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz coś do mnie mówiłeś… '''Vivian: '''Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby to była wasza pierwsza rozmowa w tym domu… Ryder pewnie boi się, że będzie nominowany, więc próbuje się teraz ratować. '''Ryder: '''Masakra, ale wy jesteście beznadziejne… W ogóle nie da się z wami pogadać. '''Vivian: '''I to jest według ciebie bycie „miłym”? Yolo, może lepiej idź stąd zanim całkiem się pogrążysz. ''Ryder przewrócił oczami i nic nie mówiąc wyszedł z sypialni. W salonie trafił na Philipa i Joeya. 'Philip: '''Stało się coś? '''Ryder: '''Nic takiego. Po prostu Vivian jak zawsze musiała być wredna. '''Joey: '''Wredna? '''Ryder: '''No, zresztą tak jak zwykle. Powinniśmy w końcu ją wyrzucić. A zaraz po niej Allie, która nic nie ogarnia. '''Joey: '''Vivian przecież nie jest zła… '''Ryder: '''Słucham? No to chyba najwidoczniej zrobiła ci pranie mózgu, skoro tak uważasz. '''Joey: '''Teraz to już zaczynasz przesadzać… '''Ryder: '''Sam się jeszcze przekonasz jaka ona jest naprawdę. '''Philip: '''Ja też nie sadzę, żeby ona była zła, tylko może po prostu podstępna… '''Ryder: '''To jest prawie to samo… '''Joey: '''Nie jest, ale uważaj sobie co chcesz. Zresztą każdy może mieć własne zdanie na taki temat. ''15.35: Angelika już od dłuższego czasu przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Angelika: '''Nie sądziłam, że po eliminacji sióstr będę się tutaj tak często nudzić… To dosyć przygnębiające, że oprócz Rydera i Philipa nie ma tu już nikogo, z kim mogłabym sobie normalnie pogadać. Oczywiście nie zamierzam się przez to poddawać i będę dalej walczyć, ale mimo wszystko jest mi teraz tutaj o wiele trudniej. No i lepiej żebym nie odpadła jako następna. Najprawdopodobniej będę nominowana, a nie chcę jeszcze stąd odchodzić… ''Zaraz po wyjściu z pokoju zwierzeń Angelika trafiła na Brooke. Przez moment jedynie patrzyły na siebie z wrogością. 'Angelika: '''Mam nadzieję, że to już ostatni tydzień, w którym muszę na ciebie patrzeć. '''Brooke: '''Ja również… '''Angelika: '''O, więc obydwie zgadzamy się, że powinnaś w końcu stąd zniknąć? '''Brooke: '''Nie, to ty powinnaś zniknąć. I to jak najszybciej. '''Angelika: '''No niestety nigdzie mi się nie śpieszy. '''Brooke: '''Szkoda… ''Brooke nie miała ochoty na dalszą rozmowę z Angeliką, więc odwróciła się od niej i poszła sobie. 'Angelika: '''Tak, idź sobie! Najlepiej poszukaj od razu jakiegoś wyjścia ewakuacyjnego, żebyś mogła wyjść z tego domu i już nie wracać! ''Po chwili do Angeliki podszedł Ryder. 'Ryder: '''Nie pomagasz sobie takimi krzykami… '''Angelika: '''Masz na myśli to, że ci frajerzy będą mnie nominować? Przecież to oczywiste i już raczej nic nie zmieni ich decyzji. '''Ryder: '''No właśnie, „raczej”. A to oznacza że tak naprawdę wszystko może się zmienić do ostatniej chwili. '''Angelika: '''I co, myślisz że podlizywanie się pomoże mi w jakikolwiek sposób? Bo ty chyba nie musisz się tym przejmować… '''Ryder: '''Sam nie wiem. Próbowałem być dla niektórych trochę milszy, tak na wszelki wypadek, ale niewiele mi to dało. '''Angelika: '''No właśnie, nawet nie ma sensu próbować. Trzeba się po prostu starać, żeby nie odpaść, gdy jest się już nominowanym. '''Ryder: '''Cóż, chyba tak… Mimo wszystko myślę, że oboje powinniśmy być bezpieczni jeśli na przykład taka Vivian będzie nominowana. '''Angelika: '''Już jutro okaże się kto będzie zagrożony… ''19.57: Vivian i Allie rozmawiały na osobności z Jaydenem i Joeyem na temat sojuszu. 'Joey: '''Więc twierdzicie, że powinniśmy skupić się na wyrzuceniu Angeliki i Rydera? '''Allie: '''Ja tam nie wiem… '''Vivian: '''Tak, jedno z nich powinno odpaść. '''Jayden: '''Ja się w sumie z tym zgadzam… '''Allie: '''Jeśli Jayden się zgadza, to ja też! <3 '''Vivian: '''Ty już wcześniej się z tym zgadzałaś. '''Allie: '''Serio? To w takim razie znowu o tym zapomniałam… '''Joey: '''Pozbycie się Angeliki lub Rydera nie powinno być takie trudne patrząc na to, jak się ostatnio zachowywali… '''Vivian: '''Lol, dokładnie! Dlatego liczę na to, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. No chyba że znowu spotka nas jakaś niespodzianka czy coś innego… '''Jayden: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że nie. '''Joey: '''Ostatnio tyle było różnych twistów, że zwykłe nominacje byłyby prawie zaskoczeniem… ''23.24: Prawie wszyscy uczestnicy leżeli już w swoich łóżkach i szykowali się do spania. 'Philip: '''Dopiero teraz zwróciłem uwagę na to, że każdy może mieć już własne łóżko i nikt nie musi się z nikim dzielić. W końcu mamy jakąś dobrą zaletę tego, że odpadło już trochę ludzi. :D '''Angelika: '''Cóż, ja nadal lubię spać z Ryderem w jednym łóżku. <3 ''Brooke skrzywiła się, gdy to usłyszała, ale Angelika nie zauważyła tego. 'Keira: '''Pomyślcie sobie jak tu będzie, gdy zostaną tu sami finaliści… '''Philip: '''Wielki dom dla kilku osób… Z jednej strony fajnie, ale z drugiej pewnie będzie tu trochę nudno. No chyba że ci szczęściarze będą mieli zapewnionych mnóstwo ciekawych rozrywek. ^^ '''Joey: '''Nie ma sensu przejmować się już finałem, skoro minęło dopiero pięć tygodni i zostało jeszcze drugie tyle… '''Keira: '''Tym bardziej że nawet nie wiemy kto w ogóle znajdzie się w tym finałowym tygodniu… '''Philip: '''Ale zawsze można sobie pospekulować. '''Keira: '''Oczywiście, że można. W sumie fajnie jest, gdy czyjeś przewidywania się spełniają. ^^ ''Kilku zawodników jeszcze przez jakiś czas dyskutowało sobie przed snem o tym, co może się niedługo wydarzyć. W taki sposób zakończył się trzydziesty ósmy dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. Dzień 39 10.26: Wszyscy rozpoczęli już nowy dzień i zajmowali się swoimi sprawami. Ryder, Angelika i Philip rozmawiali w kuchni na temat zbliżających się nominacji. 'Angelika: '''Powiem szczerze, że się trochę stresuję… Już od dawna wiem, że sporo osób mnie nie lubi, ale jak my we trójkę mamy wytrwać do końca będąc przeciwko sześcioosobowej grupie? '''Ryder: '''Nie sądzę, żeby oni wszyscy byli aż tak bardzo negatywnie do nas nastawieni. '''Philip: '''Ja nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że jestem w takiej mniejszości… '''Ryder: '''Jeśli wszystko dobrze rozegramy, to niedługo my będziemy stanowili większość. Myślę że ten ich sojusz jest na tyle słaby, że bez większego problemu go rozbijemy. '''Angelika: '''Mam taką nadzieję… Ale tak czy inaczej dzisiaj są nominacje i już zbyt dużo nie zmienimy. '''Ryder: '''No, niestety… Mimo wszystko nie poddajemy się i walczymy dalej. :D '''Angelika: '''Oczywiście. ^^ Niech oni nie myślą, że tak łatwo się nas pozbędą. '''Ryder: '''Chciałbym zobaczyć ich miny, gdy po tylu próbach wyrzucenia nas zobaczą nas razem w finałowej trójce. '''Angelika: '''Tak, to byłoby wspaniałe. <3 ''12.05: Nadszedł czas na szóste nominacje tego sezonu. Jako pierwsza do pokoju zwierzeń została wezwana Keira. '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Keira. Podaj imiona dwóch osób, które chcesz nominować do opuszczenia domu oraz uzasadnij swój wybór. '''Keira: Okej, na początek głosuję na Rydera. Nie mam z nim prawie żadnego kontaktu, ale i tak wiem, że nie należy do najmilszych osób. Tak samo jest z Angeliką, którą również nominuję. Ostatnio spędziłyśmy razem sporo czasu w trakcie zadania, gdy byłyśmy zamknięte w łazience, ale mimo wszystko nie miałyśmy nawet o czym gadać. Jako następna zagłosować poszła Angelika. Angelika: Jako pierwszą nominuję Brooke. To chyba nic nowego, że chcę się jej pozbyć. A zwłaszcza, że to pewnie przez nią odpadły Vicey i Cathi, więc teraz należy się jakaś zemsta za ich eliminację. Nominuję także Vivian, bo ta dziewczyna zdecydowanie za dużo kombinuje w tej grze. Poza tym jest denerwująca i jej też nie lubię. Po Angelice nadeszła kolej na Philipa. Philip: Nominuję Allie. Powody w sumie jak zwykle są takie same. Dziewczyna jest dziwna i nieprzewidywalna, a oprócz tego ciągle za coś mnie nie lubi. Głosuję też na Vivian, ponieważ jakoś nie do końca potrafię jej zaufać. Wydaje się dosyć fałszywa i podstępna. Mam wrażenie, że próbuje nastawić wszystkich przeciwko Ryderowi i Angelice. Po chwili do pokoju zwierzeń został wezwany Jayden. Jayden: Moją pierwszą nominacją jest Ryder. Od samego początku mam co do niego mieszane uczucia i w sumie coraz bardziej zniechęcam się do niego. W ogóle nie potrafię mu zaufać. Nominuję również Angelikę z niemalże identycznych powodów. Tylko że tutaj możemy jeszcze dodać ciągłe kłótnie, w których bierze ona udział. 13.57: Brooke i Vivian odpoczywały sobie w ogrodzie. Brooke: 'Ciekawa jestem dzisiejszych wyników nominacji… '''Vivian: '''Lol, ja też. '''Brooke: '''Liczę na to, że nie zdobędę zbyt wielu głosów. Ale mój konflikt z Angeliką może mi wszystko zepsuć… '''Vivian: '''Cóż, nie wiem co myślą sobie inni, ale według mnie nie powinnaś się akurat tym martwić, bo to Angela prawie zawsze podczas kłótni wychodzi na najgorszą. Więc prędzej powiedziałabym, że to ona zepsuje sobie całą grę przez te wszystkie konflikty. '''Brooke: '''W sumie masz rację. Tak w ogóle pobyt w tym domu zrobiłby się tak piękny bez niej, że aż trudno sobie to wyobrazić. '''Vivian: '''Taa, można by nawet powiedzieć, że to byłoby zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe… ''Tymczasem Keira i Joey postanowili posprzątać w sypialni, w której panował dosyć duży bałagan. 'Joey: '''To jest aż dziwne, że do tej pory nikomu nie chciało się uporządkować tego całego bałaganu po zadaniu, które się tu odbyło kilka dni temu… '''Keira: '''No, jedynie częściowo zostało to ogarnięte, ale mimo wszystko ten pokój nadal wygląda jak po przejściu tornada. '''Joey: '''Gdyby nie my, to pewnie te rzeczy byłyby tak porozrzucane już do samego końca. '''Keira: '''Możliwe… Ale przynajmniej mamy jakieś zajęcie i się nie nudzimy. ^^ '''Joey: '''No i ludzie na ogół lubią, gdy się im sprząta, więc mam nadzieję, że to trochę docenią. '''Keira: '''Na pewno. ^^ ''15.31: Brooke została wezwana do pokoju zwierzeń w celu nominacji. '''Brooke: Głosuję oczywiście na Angelikę. Wytrzymanie z nią w jednym domu robi się coraz trudniejsze. Mam ogromną nadzieję, że ta dziewczyna w końcu stąd odejdzie. Natomiast jako drugą nominuję Allie. Szczerze mówiąc ciężko było wybrać drugą osobę, ale zdecydowałam się na Allie, ponieważ jest leniwa i trudno się z nią dogadać w niektórych sprawach. Następnie zagłosować poszedł Ryder. Ryder: Nominuję Vivian, bo jest zła, podstępna i na pewno nie można jej ufać. Na dodatek próbuje się mnie pozbyć, ale ja na to nie pozwolę! Jeszcze nawet sprawię, że to ona wyleci zamiast mnie. Głosuję również na Allie. Nie tylko dlatego, że prawie w ogóle z nią nie rozmawiam, ale też dlatego, że jest głupią marionetką Vivian i daje się łatwo zmanipulować. Chwilę później nadeszła kolej na Allie. Allie: Czuję że muszę nominować Jaydena. Mógłby już przestać udawać takiego niedostępnego, bo w ten sposób nigdy nie dojdzie do naszego ślubu! Nie wiedziałam na kogo jeszcze zagłosować, więc wybrałam Philipa, bo chyba już go kiedyś nominowałam i raczej nie obrazi się jak znowu to zrobię. Poza tym mówił, że to przeze mnie ostatnio przegraliśmy zadanie… Po Allie do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł Joey. Joey: Cóż… Jako pierwszą nominuję Angelikę. Mam już dosyć tych ciągłych kłótni, które w większości są wywołane przez nią. Powinna się w końcu uspokoić. Nominuję również Rydera. Ogólnie mam z nim dosyć dobry kontakt, ale ostatnio zaczął pokazywać nam gorszą stronę jego charakteru, o której niektórzy już dosyć często wspominali. Na koniec zagłosowała Vivian. Vivian: Yolo, nominuję Angelikę. Najwyższy czas, żeby się jej pozbyć. Im mniej nas tu jest tym trudniej ignorować jej okropne zachowanie. Głosuję też na Rydera. Najlepiej by było, gdyby oboje mogli odpaść w tym samym momencie. Ale póki co wystarczy, jeśli jedno z nich odejdzie i dzięki temu ta okropna parka w końcu zostanie rozbita. 20.00: Uczestnicy zebrali się w salonie, aby poznać wyniki nominacji. Wielki Brat: 'Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, nadszedł czas, by poznać wyniki dzisiejszych nominacji. Uczestnicy, którzy zdobyli najwięcej głosów i są zagrożeni eliminacją, to… ''Chwila napięcia. '''Wielki Brat: Angelika… Nikt nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale kilka osób uśmiechnęło się pod nosem. Wielki Brat: '…oraz Ryder. Jedna z tych dwóch osób zostanie wkrótce wyeliminowana. ''W tym momencie na twarzach Angeliki i Rydera można było zobaczyć wielką złość. Pozostali natomiast wyglądali na zadowolonych. '''Ryder: Nie wierzę w to… Dlaczego tylko my jesteśmy nominowani? Vivian: Lol, zasłużyliście sobie na to. Angelika: Ty się już lepiej nie odzywaj głupia hipsterko. Wiemy, że to przez ciebie jesteśmy nominowani. Vivian: Przeze mnie? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, sami jesteście sobie winni. Joey: Vivian ma rację… Ostatnio oboje zaczęliście coraz bardziej izolować się od reszty osób. Ryder: Ale to przez was! Cały czas odtrącacie Angelikę, więc dotrzymuję jej towarzystwa, żeby mogła pogadać chociaż z jedną osobą! Angelika: Właśnie, to wy ciągle macie ze mną jakiś problem. To nawet nie jest żadne zaskoczenie, że na mnie głosowaliście, ale Ryder przecież nie zrobił wam nic złego! Nominowaliście go tylko dlatego, że spędza czas ze mną? Vivian: On też nigdy nie należał do najmilszych ludzi. Jayden: Poza tym ostatnio jego zachowanie zmieniło się, przez co niektórzy mają wrażenie, że wcześniej nie był sobą… Ryder: Ja się wcale nie zmieniłem! Joey: Oczywiście że się zmieniłeś. Już nawet prawie w ogóle ze sobą nie gadamy i mam wrażenie jakbyś mi już nie ufał. 'Ryder: '''Jak mam ci ufać skoro zadajesz się z nią? ''Wskazał ze złością na Vivian. 'Philip: '''Dobra, nie ma sensu się kłócić. Już i tak nie zmienimy wyników nominacji. '''Angelika: '''Okej, ale tu chodzi o to, że oni utworzyli sobie kółeczko wzajemnej adoracji i zamierzają nas po kolei wyrzucać! '''Vivian: '''Teraz to już zaczynasz gadać totalne głupoty… '''Brooke: '''Czy ty nie potrafisz zrozumieć, że sama sobie to zrobiłaś i nikt nie musiał się zmawiać przeciwko tobie? '''Angelika: '''Weź się nawet nie odzywaj, bo mam już dosyć twojego irytującego głosu. '''Brooke: '''Mogłabym powiedzieć dokładnie to samo do ciebie… '''Angelika: '''Ja i tak zawsze będę od ciebie lepsza! '''Brooke: '''A kogo to obchodzi? Teraz lepiej módl się, żebyś nie odpadła, no chyba że wolisz dalej się ze wszystkimi kłócić. '''Angelika: '''Nie kłóciłabym się, gdybyście nie byli takimi idiotami! ''Wkurzona Angelika poszła do sypialni. Zaraz za nią poszli Ryder i Philip. 'Vivian: '''Lol, to jest chyba dla mnie najpiękniejszy dzień w tym programie. '''Brooke: '''Dla mnie też. A będzie jeszcze lepiej, jeśli Angelika w końcu zostanie wyrzucona. '''Vivian: '''Mnie jest wszystko jedno kto z tej dwójki wyleci. '''Joey: '''Tak, oboje są siebie warci… ''W międzyczasie Philip starał się jakoś uspokoić Angelikę i Rydera. 'Philip: '''Czy nie lepiej byłoby zachować spokój i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, żeby na przykład nie dawać tej satysfakcji pozostałym osobom? '''Ryder: '''To nie jest takie proste… '''Angelika: '''Dokładnie. Jak mamy być spokojni, gdy wiemy już, że na 100% jedno z nas odpadnie? To najgorsze, co mogło nas spotkać… '''Philip: '''Mimo wszystko pamiętajcie, że mieliście się nie poddawać. '''Ryder: '''Oczywiście, że się nie poddamy, ale jednak zakładaliśmy, że będziemy się cały czas nawzajem wspierać, a nie że zaraz zostanie tu tylko jedno z nas. '''Philip: '''Nie mogliście przewidzieć, co się dokładnie wydarzy… Tak czy siak ja zawsze będę po waszej stronie i zawsze będziecie mogli na mnie liczyć. :) '''Angelika: '''Dzięki. W następnym tygodniu na pewno bardzo się przydasz jednemu z nas. '''Ryder: '''I tak ich pokonamy. To nie będzie łatwe, ale jakoś to zrobimy… ''Już do końca dnia panowała bardzo napięta atmosfera (czyli w sumie nic nowego). Ryder i Angelika unikali jakichkolwiek kontaktów z każdym oprócz Philipa, natomiast reszta domowników jeszcze przez długi czas była w bardzo dobrym humorze. Dzień 40 9.25: Mieszkańcy domu po obudzeniu się zostali poinformowani, że muszą natychmiastowo ubrać się w imprezowe stroje, a następnie iść do salonu. Tam czekają na nich noworoczne dekoracje. Jest to początek zadania zakupowego, w którym uczestnicy w ciągu dwóch dni przeżyją cały rok. 'Angelika: '''Nie jestem w nastroju do imprezowania, a już tym bardziej do udawania szczęśliwej rodzinki… '''Ryder: '''Nie tylko ty… '''Vivian: '''Za to ja już w sumie nie mogę się doczekać tego zadania. :D ''Angelika i Ryder spojrzeli się ze zdenerwowaniem na uśmiechniętą Vivian. Gdy wszyscy byli już gotowi, każdy wziął sobie kieliszek z szampanem i zaczęło się odliczanie do „Nowego Roku”. 'Wszyscy: '''3… 2… 1… Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! ''W tym samym momencie w stronę uczestników wystrzeliło konfetti i zaczęła grać muzyka. 'Joey: '''Chyba czas na krótką imprezę. :D '''Angelika: '''Eh, serio? ''Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Angeliki i Rydera zaczęli się bawić tak jakby naprawdę świętowali rozpoczęcie nowego roku. 'Jayden: '''Mam nadzieję, że będziemy wystarczająco wiarygodni… '''Vivian: '''Na pewno będziemy. Obrażona parka nam tego nie zepsuje. Przecież zawsze mogą się zdarzyć na imprezie ludzie bez humoru, więc raczej nie trzeba się nimi przejmować. ^^ ''Po pewnym czasie Ryder postanowił ruszyć się trochę i przez chwilę poudawać szczęśliwego, natomiast Angelika wybrała się do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Angelika: '''Dlaczego akurat teraz musiało nam się trafić takie zadanie? Nadal jestem wkurzona po wczorajszych nominacjach, więc mam nadzieję, że mogę sobie chociaż trochę tutaj posiedzieć… '''Wielki Brat: '''Oczywiście, że możesz, ale pamiętaj, że wszyscy muszą uczestniczyć w zadaniu, jeśli zamierzacie je zaliczyć. '''Angelika: '''Tak, wiem… Ale i tak teraz nie zrobiłam nic źle. Siedzenie i obserwowanie innych też powinno się liczyć jako uczestniczenie w imprezie… ''12.22: Około dwie godziny po zakończeniu przyjęcia noworocznego nadszedł czas na Walentynki. W tym celu uczestnicy zebrali się w ogrodzie, gdzie czekały na nich cztery stanowiska, na których leżało mnóstwo czerwonych kartek, nożyczki oraz ołówki. 'Wielki Brat: '''Czas szybko przemija i już nadszedł Dzień Zakochanych. Wasze kolejne zadanie będzie proste. Za moment dobierzecie się w pary i w ciągu dwudziestu minut będziecie musieli wyciąć jak najwięcej czerwonych serc. Para, która wytnie ich najwięcej otrzyma specjalną nagrodę. Jako że mamy czterech chłopaków i pięć dziewczyn, jedna z uczestniczek nie będzie teraz wykonywać zadania, ale za to jako jedyna weźmie udział w następnym wyzwaniu. '''Keira: '''Cóż, to mogę być ja. Nie zależy mi aż tak bardzo na tej nagrodzie, mimo że nawet nie wiem jaka ona jest… '''Wielki Brat: '''W porządku. W takim razie Keira nie bierze udziału w tym zadaniu. Macie teraz minutę na dobranie się w pary. ''Po chwili wszyscy dobrali się w pary, które wyglądały następująco: Angelika i Ryder, Allie i Jayden, Vivian i Joey oraz Brooke i Philip. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gotowi? Start! ''Wszyscy od razu wzięli się do pracy. Na początku Angelika, Philip i Vivian zajmowali się tylko rysowaniem serc, natomiast ich partnerzy wycinaniem. Dopiero nieco później dołączyli do wycinania. Jedynie Allie i Jayden postąpili inaczej, ponieważ w żaden sposób nie podzielili się pracą i wykonywali zadanie samodzielnie, przez co dosyć szybko zostali w tyle. 'Keira: '''Dobrze wam wszystkim idzie! Oby tak dalej! '''Jayden: '''Allie, dlaczego na każdym sercu zapisujesz moje imię? Tracimy przez to czas… '''Allie: '''Ale dzięki temu jest ładniej! <3 Zobacz! ''Allie zaczęła pokazywać wycięte serca. Jayden westchnął. 'Jayden: '''A zresztą rób sobie co chcesz. I tak jesteśmy już daleko w tyle… '''Allie: '''Wiedziałam że zaakceptujesz mój genialny pomysł. <3 ''Wszystkie pary z wyjątkiem Allie i Jaydena przez cały czas wycinały serca w niemalże identycznym tempie, więc trudno było stwierdzić, kto prowadzi. Dwadzieścia minut szybko minęło i gdy uczestnicy skończyli wycinać, Keira zaczęła liczyć wszystkie serca. 'Keira: '''Joey i Vivian mają 68 wyciętych serc… ''Joey i Vivian przybili sobie piątkę. 'Keira: '''Brooke i Philip wycieli nieco więcej, czyli 73. ''Brooke i Philip uśmiechnęli się dumnie. 'Keira: '''Allie i Jayden mają „tylko” 44… '''Jayden: '''Mogło być gorzej… '''Keira: '''Zostali nam Angelika i Ryder, którzy wycięli… 75 serc. '''Angelika: '''Tak! ''Angelika i Ryder zaczęli cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. 'Philip: '''Cóż, było blisko… '''Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje dla Rydera i Angeliki. W nagrodę zjecie we dwoje pyszny obiad przygotowany przez profesjonalnego kucharza. '''Ryder: '''Super. ^^ Coś nam się należy za te okrutne nominacje. '''Vivian: '''No jasne, jesteście tak „poszkodowani”, że aż musicie zostać wynagrodzeni? '''Angelika: '''A co, zazdrościsz nam? '''Vivian: '''Yyy, mam wam zazdrościć tego, że jedno z was za kilka dni stąd wyleci? '''Angelika: '''Mam na myśli nagrodę, idiotko. '''Vivian: '''Nie. Cieszcie się dobrym obiadem, bo to będzie jedna z waszych ostatnich wspólnych chwil w tym programie. ;) ''Angelika już nic nie odpowiedziała i jedynie przewróciła oczami ze zdenerwowaniem. Po chwili wszyscy się rozeszli w różne miejsca w domu. 14.03: Uczestnicy byli w trakcie jedzenia obiadu. Ryder i Angelika mieli przygotowany specjalny stolik w ogrodzie, gdzie czekał na nich drogo wyglądający obiad. 'Ryder: '''To prawie jak randka, co nie? :D '''Angelika: '''No w sumie… <3 '''Ryder: '''Na całe szczęście nikt nie może nam tego zepsuć. '''Angelika: '''I bardzo dobrze. Jestem pewna, że Brooke zaraz by tu przyleciała, żeby nam przeszkodzić. '''Ryder: '''Czasami zachowuje się jakby była trochę zazdrosna… '''Angelika: '''No bo ona jest zazdrosna! Nienawidzi mnie, bo spędzam z tobą dużo czasu, a ty jej się najwidoczniej podobasz. '''Ryder: '''Cóż… Każdemu się podobam. ^^ Ale ty nie musisz się nią martwić. '''Angelika: '''Wiem o tym. Przecież jest od ciebie starsza o jakieś… trzydzieści lat? '''Ryder: '''No, mniej więcej… '''Angelika: '''Dobra, nie gadajmy już o niej, bo zaraz zbrzydnie mi to jedzenie… '''Ryder: '''Spoko, mamy jeszcze wiele ciekawych tematów do rozmowy. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Taa, musimy się sobą nacieszyć przed nadchodzącą eliminacją… ''17.51: Nadeszła pora na zadanie związane z Wielkanocą. Tak jak wcześniej zostało powiedziane, Keira jest jedyną osobą, która będzie wykonywać to wyzwanie. W tym celu musiała przebrać się za zajączka wielkanocnego. 'Keira: '''Ten kostium jest taki kawaii. <3 Chętnie go sobie zatrzymam. <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Keira, w całym domu zostało ukrytych dziesięć różnych pisanek. Twoim zadaniem jest znalezienie ich wszystkich w jak najkrótszym czasie. Jako że w tym momencie jesteś zajączkiem wielkanocnym, możesz poruszać się tylko skacząc tak jak zając. '''Keira: '''Ale super! ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''Czy jesteś gotowa? '''Keira: '''Oczywiście! '''Wielki Brat: '''W takim razie zaczynaj! ''Keira na początek skierowała się w podskokach do salonu. Reszta uczestników mogła podążać za nią, ale nikt nie mógł jej w żaden sposób pomagać. 'Brooke: '''Jak dobrze, że się wtedy nie zgłosiłam, bo szczerze mówiąc myślałam nad tym. To zadanie pasuje do Keiry, ale zdecydowanie nie do mnie… '''Philip: 'Śmiesznie byś wyglądała w kostiumie zająca. :D 'Brooke: '''Chyba aż za śmiesznie… ''W tym czasie Keira przeszukiwała sofy i po chwili znalazła między poduszkami pierwsze jajko. 'Keira: '''Yay! Jeszcze tylko dziewięć… ''Po przeszukaniu salonu skierowała się do kuchni i jadalni. Tam znalazła dwie kolejne pisanki. 'Joey: '''Dobrze sobie radzisz! '''Keira: '''Dzięki. ^^ Teraz chyba pokicam sobie do sypialni… ''W sypialni Keira zaczęła przeszukiwać po kolei wszystkie łóżka. Niemal od razu trafiła na jajko, ale dla pewności sprawdziła też pozostałe łóżka. Okazało się, że dobrze zrobiła, ponieważ znalazła jeszcze jedną pisankę. 'Keira: '''Dobra, połowę już mam… ''W ciągu następnych kilku minut Keira znalazła kolejne dwie pisanki i wtedy też ogród został jedynym miejscem, którego jeszcze nie sprawdzała, więc właśnie tam się skierowała. 'Keira: '''Mam nadzieję, że właśnie tutaj są trzy ostatnie pisanki, bo inaczej trzeba będzie wszystko od nowa sprawdzać… ''Keira zaczęła dokładnie przeszukiwać wszystkie miejsca w ogrodzie, w których mogły zostać ukryte jajka. Po chwili znalazła dwa i w ten sposób pozostało jej jeszcze jedno do odnalezienia. 'Keira: '''Eh, tutaj już chyba więcej nie znajdę… ''W tym momencie Keira spojrzała na „domek na drzewie”, który przeoczyła przy poszukiwaniach. Od razu się tam skierowała i powoli zaczęła wskakiwać po schodkach na górę. Gdy już tam dotarła, od razu zauważyła ostatnią pisankę. Wzięła ją i jak najszybciej zeszła z powrotem na dół. 'Keira: '''Udało się! ^^ '''Vivian: '''Lol, gratulacje! '''Wielki Brat: '''W ciągu niecałych dwudziestu minut udało ci się znaleźć wszystkie ukryte pisanki. Możesz być z siebie dumna, ponieważ zadanie zostaje zaliczone. '''Keira: '''Ekstra. <3 ''22.46: Na koniec dnia mieszkańcy domu dotarli do etapu wakacji. Z tego powodu został urządzony dla nich biwak. W ogrodzie znajdują się dwa namioty: jeden dla dziewczyn i drugi dla chłopaków. W namiocie dziewczyn wyjątkowo nie działo się zbyt wiele, ponieważ panowała tam niezręczna atmosfera z powodu Angeliki, z którą nikt nie chciał rozmawiać. Chłopacy dogadywali się trochę lepiej i aktualnie rozmawiali na temat nadchodzącej eliminacji. 'Joey: '''Jak myślicie, kto ma większe szanse na przetrwanie? Angelika czy Ryder? '''Jayden: '''Wydaje mi się, że Ryder… '''Philip: '''Ja też tak uważam. '''Ryder: '''Cóż, uwielbiam Angelikę, ale nie ukrywam, że chcę zostać w tej grze i wygrać, dlatego wolę, żeby to ona odpadła… '''Joey: '''Lepiej żeby nie dowiedziała się o tym, co właśnie powiedziałeś… Wychodzi na to, że ważniejsza jest dla ciebie wygrana niż relacja z nią. '''Ryder: '''Wiem jak to brzmi, ale taka jest prawda. Jestem tu po to, żeby wygrać, a nie żeby znaleźć miłość… '''Joey: '''W takim razie powodzenia ci życzę… ''Chłopacy jeszcze przez jakiś czas rozmawiali o wydarzeniach w programie, natomiast dziewczyny nadal starały się nie rozpoczynać nowych kłótni. Tak zakończył się czterdziesty dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. --- Zagrożeni eliminacją są Angelika i Ryder. Można zagłosować na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść w specjalnej ankiecie. ^^ Po zaznaczeniu odpowiedzi, należy wcisnąć przycisk "Dalej", a nastepnie "Zakończ Ankietę". Dopiero wtedy głos zostanie zapisany. Oprócz tego można również zagłosować na swojego ulubieńca w ankiecie na stronie fikcji. :D Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother